


Chaos Theory

by Mickleditch



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch
Summary: Nishijima rambles when he's falling asleep.





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know them and none of this ever happened.

Nishijima rambles when he's falling asleep. Usually he makes even less sense than when he's awake; a disjointed stream of consciousness in the dark that sounds like he could probably save the world if only anyone could understand exactly what he was talking about.

Hidaka has given up saying anything much beyond, "Mmm," and, "'k," as Nishijima won't remember half of it in the morning anyway, but he doesn't mind listening, because it's weirdly relaxing in a way, like some kind of really fresh, unique rap minus the rhymes, maybe, and he always hears his name in there a lot.


End file.
